


The Wee Hours

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bottom Elim Garak, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, PWF, PWP, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Garak, working late, comes to Julian's quarters in the wee hours of the morning.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 39
Kudos: 255





	The Wee Hours

**Author's Note:**

> References to Cardassian reproduction and sex adapted from [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479%E2%80%9D%20rel=) by tinsnip.

It isn't until the wee hours of the morning that Elim slips into Julian's bed. Most people would only have had a fuzzy notion of what time, but Julian's internal clock knows it's 4:24 precisely. Still night, really, on the station. 

"Where've you been?" Julian murmurs, not opening his eyes and not really needing an answer as he rolls over and embraces Elim. They press their foreheads together and Julian runs his hands over Elim’s smoothly scaled back. It's no surprise that he's naked; Julian had heard the soft rustling of clothes being removed and folded and placed carefully beside the bed before he’d felt the lift of the cover and the reassuring weight sliding in to rest beside him on the mattress. 

"Lieutenant Nguyen's wedding suit," Elim says by way of explanation. "I went to my own bed so I wouldn't disturb you, but I found myself missing you this morning." He grabs Julian's buttock, and, just in case the implication weren't crystal clear, gives it a squeeze.

"Mmmmmm. I was missing you too." Julian hooks Elim's legs and presses his hardening cock into Elim's thigh. Message received and enthusiastically reciprocated. "Did you finish the suit?" 

"Yes. At about two hundred hours." Elim's hand is on Julian's cock now, rubbing it through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms.

"Ohhh...” Julian pushes needfully into Elim's palm. "Poor baby. You must be exhausted." He catches Elim's mouth in his own before he can reply. It tastes of Cardassian toothpaste, fresh, spring-like, and slightly earthy.

As their tongues explore each other and their lips and teeth play at nipping, Elim finds the head of Julian's cock through his pyjamas and caresses upwards with his thumb. The pressure of his hand and the rough rub of the fabric of Julian’s pyjamas on the exquisitely delicate skin has Julian moaning into Elim’s mouth.

“Mmmm,” says Elim, and Julian can feel the grin on his lips, satisfied at the noises he's eliciting. Elim is an unselfish lover, and claims that Julian’s pleasure is enough for him. At times Julian is inclined to believe this is true, in a way — it isn't out of character. Julian isn’t sure if it's a Cardassian thing, a House of Tain thing, or an Elim thing, but Elim Garak’s primary purpose is to serve. His first devotion is to Cardassia, of that there's no doubt, but his second is to family, and that now includes Julian. Any of Elim’s needs come after, and it's sometimes necessary to intuit what he wants, inside and outside the bedroom. They're working on it.

But, meanwhile, Julian's fairly certain he knows what Elim's after this morning, and that mutual satisfaction will be pretty easy to attain. He pushes a hand between Elim’s legs and runs his thumbnail along the delicate scales of the slit of his ajan. It's engorged and wet, and hot, for a Cardassian, and the suddenness of Julian’s action stills Elim’s ministrations to Julian’s cock and makes him gasp and jump.

“Do you like that, love?” Julian runs his thumb along the slit again and is pleased to feel it opening. A rush of wetness into his hand, along with another gasp from Elim, answers his question. He pokes an index finger into Elim’s ajan and coaxes another series of pleased gasps and moans as he explores the slick, muscular walls with one, then two fingers. “You’re so wet, Elim,” he says. “You want more of me inside you, don’t you?” 

“Mmmmmm. If you would like, Julian,” Elim replies, and Julian certainly would like, but he's also pretty certain that this is exactly what Elim, tired from a long day but looking for intimacy nonetheless, wants too. And Julian's more than happy to do most of the work this morning. He gives one last caress along the smooth inner ridge of Elim's ajan and puts his fingers, now slick with Cardassian fluids, in his mouth. 

“You taste so good," he says. And he does, peppery and tangy and the slightest bit sticky. “Turn around. I want you from behind.” 

"Julian, you're unspeakably vulgar," says Elim, but he turns obligingly, and Julian presses himself into the beautiful broad naked bottom. He rubs a little to feel Elim's scales and ridges through the pyjama bottoms, and longs to free his cock from the fabric that restrains it, and plunge into Elim's wet slit, and fuck him thoroughly while he makes all manner of satisfied sounds, but he tells himself to be patient. Instead he reaches around and reinserts his fingers into Elim’s ajan, this time prodding gently upwards into the top corner of the wet cleft until he finds the softer, silkier unscaled skin of the tip of Elim’s prUt. The organ is still tucked safely into its cavity, waiting to be deployed if and when the time is right. Julian circles the tip with his finger and then pushes in further, ever so gently, and runs his finger around it in a massaging motion.

“Julian,” says Elim, through shuddering breaths, “I’ll evert if you keep that up.” 

“I want you to evert into my hand.” Julian extracts his fingers from inside Elim and places his hand open and under the throbbing head of Elim’s prUt. “Will you?” Unlike the human erection, Cardassian eversion is mostly voluntary, though Elim says it sometimes requires a great deal of concentrated effort to prevent it if he's particularly stimulated. This is one of those times, it seems. 

With a distinctly relieved huff of assent, Elim allows his wet prUt to glide smoothly into Julian’s palm. 

“Mmmmm.” Julian breathes his contentment into the back of Elim’s neck. “I love your prUt, Elim. You should evert for me more often, so I can do this.” He’s felt his way down to the base, the most sensitive part of the organ, and, forming a ring with his thumb and forefinger, begins opening and closing, wringing the base in the circular motion that's quite different from the thrusting humans enjoy, but which is key to pleasuring any Cardassian prUt. Elim moans and judders, too tired to protest the fact that Julian is getting no physical pleasure out of the action. This is a rare thing, and Julian takes the opportunity to bite hard on Elim’s neck ridge, which triggers an animalistic shout. It's a good thing officers’ quarters are heavily sound-proofed.

“Julian, you’d better...if you still want to...” Julian’s continued worrying at Elim’s neck ridge renders him quite unable to articulate his thoughts, but the meaning is clear. Julian stops the clenching and unclenching around Elim’s prUt and, finally, brings his hand to the waist of his own pyjama bottoms. 

“Oh, I absolutely still want to fuck you, love,” he murmurs into Elim's ear as he pops the single button.

“Then do it.” Elim tilts his hips and pushes beseechingly into Julian. The wetness of his ajan is apparent even through the cotton of the pyjamas. 

Julian doesn’t need to be told again. Not even bothering to fully remove them, he pushes his pyjama bottoms down enough to free his cock, which is hot and hard as glass. Still lying on his side, Elim raises his leg slightly and presses his hips back, brushing the tip of Julian's cock with his ajan. God, he is absolutely dripping. How good is it going to feel to bury himself up to his balls and fuck Elim silly? Julian raises himself on one arm and aligns his cock with Elim's ajan. After a little fumbling and shifting, they find the exact angle and Julian guides the head in with the other hand. There's absolutely no resistance, just a satisfying, smooth pressure as his cock disappears inside Elim's tight slit. Elim keens and spreads his legs wider. He's _so_ tight and _so_ wet, and he makes the most appealing little gasps as Julian's length slides in. Fully inside now, to the hilt, Julian places his hand on Elim's hip. "How's that?" He asks, turning his head slightly to look down at his lover's face.

"WONderful," Elim replies breathily. His head rests on the pillow, eyes closed, face almost free of tension and tilted slightly upwards towards the headboard. Elim is rarely so unguarded. 

"Mmmmmm. Same here," says Julian, and props his head up on one arm. He wraps the other arm around Elim and begins with a gentle thrust, to which Elim responds with a sharp intake of air. Thrusting is not supposed to appeal particularly to Cardassians, but Elim's enthusiastic response says otherwise. Julian gives another experimental thrust.

"Julian..." Elim says plaintively, but he doesn't have to complete the thought. Julian gives a couple more thrusts in slightly more rapid succession, then begins pistoning in earnest. He's rewarded with pleased little catches of breath in Elim's throat, perfectly timed with his thrusts. The noises spur Julian on, and he grasps Elim around the middle and pulls him fast to his chest, continuing to propel himself hard and deep. Elim moans and Julian goes for his aural ridge, nibbling and biting at the sensitive scales under his ear until Elim, head still resting lazily on the pillow, turns for a kiss. Julian's arm curls around Elim's chest to steady himself and their lips meet as they twine around each other, tongues now darting in and out at their own tempo. 

When they finally break the kiss, Elim reaches back to Julian's hip and pulls him into a forward tilt. He's now slightly under Julian, still on his side but leaning into the mattress, top leg splayed out. It's certainly intimate, but it's also a position Julian's wary of, given Elim's distaste for confinement. Elim has turned his face to the mattress and is moaning softly. "Elim?" Julian says cautiously, slowing down his pace but not stopping. He doesn't want to pull Elim out of his moment for no reason, but he has to check. "Is this okay?"

"I hope you're not thinking of stopping, Julian," Elim replies through gritted teeth. 

Julian grins. Ah. It's clearly much better than okay. "I can't go on forever, you know," he teases, pleased his concern is misplaced. He pulls nearly all the way out, leaving only the very tip of his cock inside of Elim.

"You can try, my dear."

"You know, you're right. Never say never." Julian slams back in, and is rewarded with a guttural cry. 

"Guls, Julian, _just_ like that!"

"Mmmmmmmm, if you say so, love,” says Julian, and complies with vigour.

Elim’s only response is to curl his head back into Julian’s shoulder and whimper. It's so beautiful and intimate and _hot_ that he can bring Elim to this state. It's all Julian can do to hold back his climax. He _can't_ go on forever, but he can please Elim just a little longer. 

Elim is panting, eyes shut, head still pressed into Julian's shoulder. Julian reaches lower with the arm he's had wrapped around Elim's waist and encircles the base of his prUt. The action momentarily interrupts his rhythm, but Julian is soon thrusting vigorously again, his hand clenching and unclenching around Elim's irllun. 

Elim writhes beneath him. Against him. Pushes back as if desperate to join with Julian's body.

It's exquisite, and it's enough. "Elim, I'm going to come," Julian manages. 

"Do it," gasps Elim. He obligingly tightens his muscles around Julian's cock — god, how can he be tighter — and no sooner has he done so than Julian is releasing, light sparking across his vision, blood roaring in his ears. He empties into Elim and slows his thrusts and becomes limp, collapsing his full weight onto Elim's body. His face rests on Elim's shoulder, cheek on the raised, leathery ridge. He breathes in the smell of Elim, like hot wood in the sun.

They lie for a few moments until Julian has come back to himself. Then he shifts so he's lying on his side and Elim wordlessly turns so they're face-to-face. Julian reaches down and brushes Elim's prUt, which is still out of its sheath and elegantly curving upwards onto his belly. 

"You don't have to, Julian," Elim yawns.

"Do you want me to stop?" Julian fingers the silky head.

"...no."

Julian yawns too, and smiles. He clenches and unclenches his fist around the base, wriggling a bit now because he can at this angle. It's a Cardassian hand-job done right. Elim was close, clearly, and Julian quickly brings him to completion. 

His hand is sticky with Elim's seed and lubricant, but he can't bring himself to turn around and grab one of the soft cloths he keeps beside the bed for just such a purpose. He's just so comfortable like this. He knows Elim will complain if he uses the sheets — even if they aren't his — so he wipes his hand on his pyjama top. 

A snort that Julian imagines is supposed to be disgusted but instead comes out fond and amused and sleepy escapes Elim. 

"Aren't you going to put something on?" Julian asks, tucking himself back into his pyjama bottoms. "You'll be cold."

"I have you," says Elim. He turns over and pulls Julian's arm along with him, drawing Julian over his body like a blanket and paying no mind whatsoever when the wet spot on Julian's pyjama top comes into contact with his back. 

"You do," says Julian, pulling him in and finding a comfortable position for the both of them.

"Good night, Julian," says Elim, even though, strictly speaking, it's morning. The computer will be waking them — well, Julian — in an hour or so.

"Good night, Elim," says Julian into Elim's neck. He closes his eyes. Sleep and Elim's soft breaths soon pull him deeply under. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are encouraged!
> 
> And don't forget about [Babel Trek Open Project](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BabelTrek)! It's an event for any and all works involving Star Trek and language! The works start going live on 18 January, but you have until the 8th of February if you want to contribute something!


End file.
